ps if this is sasuke i still love you
by brokenxagain
Summary: sasuke leaves and a year later he calls and naruto still cares about him.... M for later chapters inspired by the song Austin by Blake Shelton
1. Chapter 1

Hello this fanfiction is inspired by the song Austin by Blake Shelton if you have not heard it you should listen to it. I don't own the song Austin or Naruto.

Ages-

Every one is 20

PS. If this is Sasuke I still love you

Naruto drove as fast as they would legally let him to the air port as soon as he got there he jumped out of the car and ran in to the crowded room. He pushed people out of the way to get to the front desk.

"Sir you need to go to the back" the slightly heavier woman said with no tone and sounding bored out of her mind.

"What flight is Sasuke Uchiha on?!" he asked well screamed at her franticly.

- Sasuke -

Sasuke had heard this across the room and looked over to see a screaming Naruto, who looked like he was about to cry. Sasuke turned around and made his way to the plane thinking '_I have to do this, it's for the best'. _A slow tear fell down his cheek and he boarded the plane.

- Naruto -

"To the back of the line sir" the lady said again.

"What flight is he on?!" Naruto yelled at her as he started to cry.

"Sir-" she started to say it again.

"If you say I need to go to the back of the line again….. I'm going to hit you…. I love him please what flight?!" he said one more time and the tears poured faster out of his eyes.

You could see the sadness in her eyes for him like she had lost some one too. "flight 115" she said quietly.

Naruto went running at full speed dogging people and jumping over bags. His legs started to hurt but he didn't care he just needed to get to Sasuke more than anything. He ran all the way across the airport to gate 115. The door was just closed by one of the workers she ran up and ran in to the door crying. "Why did you do that!" he yelled at the man.

"It's my job" he said bluntly.

Naruto grabbed the man by his shirt caller and yelled at him "couldn't your job have waited like 5 minutes!" he yelled at him. Security walked up behind Naruto.

"I think you need to leave sir" one of them said.

"NO! Not tell I see Sasuke!" he yelled at them

"Then we will escort you out." The guards said grabbing his arms and pulling him away. Naruto kicked and thrashed around trying to get out.

"NO! NO! SASUKE!" he screamed as the guards carried him not of the airport kicking and screaming.

- Sasuke -

Sasuke sat in his set and looked out at the window at the airport. He could see in the big windows and was shocked at what he found. Naruto was fighting against the guards to stay at the gate to get to his plain. Sasuke laughed lightly trying to cover up the pain. A single tear dropped out of his eye as the plain took off.


	2. One year later

**Hello this fanfiction is inspired by the song Austin by Blake Shelton if you have not heard it you should listen to it. I don't own the song Austin or Naruto.**

**Ages-**

**Every one is 21 (now)**

**I'm sorry this is so late I have had a lot to do lately. Thank you.**

**PS. If this is Sasuke I still love you.**

**One year later**

**Naruto**

**The phone rang and Naruto just laid there not caring. He hadn't cared about any thing for the past year. He just got up went to work came home, ate and went to bed. The phone went to the answering machine. Naruto's voice came as it played 'Hey this is Naruto you missed me… hehe I'm most likely at Sasuke's try me there ok' you could hear Sasuke in the back round trying to get him to hurry up. The machine beeped and Kiba's voice played on it. **

"**Dude you need to change that!" he yelled at Naruto "And you need to get out of that house. Come bowling with us to marrow ok. If you don't I will drag you! CHANGE THAT MACHINE!" the message ended and Naruto chuckled lightly.**

**There was a slight rap on the door. He know it was a neighbor coming to pay him for the truck out front the had been trying to sell since before Sasuke left. The rapping came again and Naruto slid of the sofa and made his way to the door. He slid the door open and looked at the girl in front of him. She blushed and hander him the money.**

"**Umm… Naruto would you like to… " she stuttered out.**

**Naruto replied be fore she could finish "I'm sorry….. Umm Hinata was it…. I can't I have things to do." he said closing the door lightly and making his way back to the sofa and laying down. Soon he passed out.**

**Sasuke**

**Sasuke left the office building waving good bye to the people that he worked with and made his way back to his apartment. On his way back and girl from his work cam running out after him. **

"**Sasuke! Sasuke!" the pink haired girl called chasing him down. He knew she liked him since the first day he had gotten that job he knew she had wanted to date him. She eyed him at meetings, and talked to him as much as she could. "would it be alright if I walked with you?" she asked him blushing lightly.**

"**I don't see why not" he said not even glancing at her. Sasuke just keep walking with out paying any mind to her. The pink haired girl talked on and on about every thing. Work, her home life, her dreams, how many kids she wants. But Sasuke was off in his own little world paying no mind to her. When they got to his apartment he finally spoke "Well see you tomorrow Sakura" he said nicely. **

"**Sasuke would you like to go for drinks?" She asked him quickly blushing lightly.**

"**I cant I have plans" he said nicely and turned around walking in to his apartment. It was dark but he didn't mind he mad his way to the bed room. Sasuke changed in to his pj's and laid down turning on the lap next to him. He pulled open the bed side drawer her pulled out a picture of his Naruto. Yes to him it was still his Naruto. He looked at it smiling he flipped it over seeing the phone number. He never noticed before. 'I will try tomorrow' he thought as he started to cry lightly putting the picture in his wallet. **


End file.
